


Stormy Cuddles

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Plethora Of Love Yay [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship Status, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir get caught in the rain and need to dry off while waiting out the storm.





	Stormy Cuddles

The off and on drizzle throughout the day should have been their warning, however Ladybug and Cat Noir chose to ignore the signs to go out on patrol. While they danced around puddles and watched the clouds race across the sky almost as fast as they did, neither worried too much. It was when fat drops fell from the starless sky did they think better of their situation.

“We’re both going to get soaked,” Cat Noir noticed as they paused and leaned under a roof ledge.

“It wouldn’t be good for us, or our kwamis to get sick,” Ladybug agreed thinking back to the last time Tikki had caught a cold after being out too long in the elements while transformed.

“We’re pretty close to my place. Do you want to wait out the weather there?” he asked casually as his ears twitched each time a gust of wind passed.

“It’s either that or getting wet,” Ladybug said with a smirk as she nudged her partner. “Lead the way.”

Cat Noir gave an overly exaggerated bow and then lept to the next rooftop, Ladybug a half step behind him. A few minutes later, Cat Noir and Ladybug were swinging into a dark room. Both were soaked despite their short trip.

“We’ll need to be quiet,” Cat Noir said before letting go of his transformation. 

“I’m soaked,” Plagg whined, even as Adrien caught him and shushed him.

“We’ll get towels in the bathroom,” Adrien said in a soft voice as Ladybug let go of her own transformation. She and her kwami nodded in agreement.

The biggest, fluffiest towels were in hand as soon as they snuck into the bathroom, though the bright lights were a bit of a shock to the eyes after being used to the nighttime dimness.

“I can’t believe how much it’s dumping out there,” Marinette muttered as she rubbed her head in the towel.

“Tell me about it! I’m going to get changed. Do you want something to wear?” Adrien asked as he plucked at the shirt that stuck to him like a second skin.

“Please?” Marinette asked, peeking out from under the towel.

Adrien chuckled quietly and left her and Tikki in the bathroom while he hunted down some dry clothing. An oversized t-shirt and some boxers were passed to her a few minutes later and Marinette quickly changed into them, leaving her wet cloths in the bathtub. When she exited, Adrien was waiting just outside the door, his hair looking more like it did when it was transformed than the well kept look he had during most days.

When he reached over and ruffled her hair, she knew hers was not in much better shape. “Why don’t we watch a movie? It’s still nasty out.”

Marinette nodded in agreement and they both quietly headed to the couch, curling up together as Adrien selected a movie and Marinette pulled a blanket over them.

Two romcoms later, and dawn only a few hours away, the rains had not let up for more than a few minutes. In fact, Marinette was convinced it was even worse out now than it had been when they had called off patrol early.

“Why don’t you just stay the night?” Adrien finally asked with a yawn, far too cozy but knowing if he didn’t move he’d regret it in the morning.

Marinette wasn’t even sure Tikki was awake anymore and didn’t really want to go out anyways. “Sounds good.”

They uncurled from their shared cocoon, which was difficult because it was nice and warm. With quiet mutterings to each other, they made it to Adrien’s bed and Marinette crawled in, claiming a pillow for her own as she felt Adrien get in beside her.

With a happy sigh she closed her eyes, but opened them again as she felt more movement in the bed. Blue eyes met brown.

“Why’s there boobs in the bed,” a groggy voice asked.

“It’s Marinette,” Adrien said from behind Marinette.

“Oh,” and a smile appeared as the eyes closed. One hand snaking out from under the blankets and patted Marinette’s head. Well mostly her head, and partly her face. “G’night.”

“Night Nino,” Marinette said as she closed her eyes again, happy as she felt Adrien cuddle up beside her.


End file.
